poxnorafandomcom-20200222-history
Ancient Awakenings
Ancient Awakenings is the ninth expansion for PoxNora. Launched on 24 of february, 2009, this expansion introduced the avatars. Notable history "In Ancient Awakenings, prophecies from thousands of years past speak of ancient warriors who would come down to aid their subjects in battle. These mighty demigods, sealed in stone, awaited release into our world. Each nation would see an ancient warrior revived, and with each revival, that nation would receive powerful allies. The titans, the elements, the heroes and the guardians would clash, bringing cities to the ground and raising cities to the sky. All of this would lead to something terrible. The prophet said that a silence would swallow warriors and Nora, with entire nations slipping into a dark void. Perhaps this fate can be averted. Time will have its say, as it always does." The most notable change in this expansion was the change on the dock. The battlegroups went from 20 to 30 runes, with the proper adjustments to ratios to qualify as 'split' battlegroup. Features and comments. *The avatars were added to the game, in a different form to what currently they are. Originally, their speed was 6 (or equivalente before revamp) until level 50, when they would hit speed 7 (or equivalent), the nora generation from the shrine was not affected (so the Avatar could transfigure and still generate 45 nora at the beginning of each turn), but at release, they had a level cap. In Ancient Awakenings, players could only achieve a maximum level 10 with their avatars. *The battlegroup dock is adjusted from 20 to 30 runes, increasing the reveal rate to the current, as well as changing the faction rune ratio from 10 to 15 to qualify a battlegroup as split. *A new campaign is added to explain the lore behind the expansion. *A new battlegroup is added, so new players can test it. Like previous versions, this 'sample battlegroup' is locked, so can't be trade, neither can be modified. Also, if the player wants to, he can purchase it. The most relevant aspect, however, was the change so the runes could be leveled and new players can experiment for the first time with their own builds. *Other than the avatars, all the factions got a similar runes, the 'Markets'. These runes are Relics which share the same stats and cost, and a refund mechanic linked to equipment and other Relics. However, each faction got specific effects that would require the use of additional nora. *Though not sold originally as 'midterm' release, during this expansion the Angels were put to sale. Originally, these runes was said would on be on sale permanently. However, the studio change his mind, and the Angels packs were removed from the marketplace, increasing his price due the high demand. This event is called the 'Angel fiasco'. Runes included on this set Forglar Swamp Forsaken Wastes Ironfist Stronghold K'thir Forest Savage Tundra Shattered Peaks Sundered Lands Underdepths Midterm release These champions were not intended to be put to sale as midterm or part of the current expansion, but an indepent release that would be permanently on sale on the market. However, they were eventually removed from the marketplace, which created general anger. This event was called the 'Angel Fiasco'. All the angels share the mechanic Intensify, and originally had similar stats. However, each had different abilities and name to reflect the intention behind their flavour text and the faction they come from. Category:Expansions